It Ended with No GoodBye
by Mizuki Kojima
Summary: Had Hikaru not seen it for himself he would have never believed it.The strangest part was Kaoru was denying it,claiming that it wasn't what everyone thought.Hiro Nakamura,new student to Ouran Academy and Kaoru's boyfriend? It's not a Yaoi I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**So I'd like to say first off,I love criticism so whatever you'd like to say please do.I feel my writing needs improvement and if you know someway I can please inform me.Also I would like to say that this is my first story so don't completely murder me,what I mean is say what you want just don't be to harsh.Thanks.

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.This story is purely fan made and is in no way associated with Ouran's author or publishers.

_It all started with a kiss.Now I know what your thinking.OMG! Another one of THOSE stories,you know where they say the overly pathetic and totally expected lines.Well let me put it to you in a different aspect:_

Hikaru had lost his more innocent twin,having gone around the over sized school known as Ouran about six times he decided to check the third music room.After all where else could he be?

Hikaru ascended up the steps and straight to the door,opening them he slowly peered inside but much to his dismay he found what he was looking for,only doing something he never expected of his twin.

Kaoru was in the arms of another boy,kissing.He seemed almost to paralyzed in the feeling to even glance around to see who had walked in,the boy holding Kaoru wasn't letting go,nor was he bothering to see who had walked in,either.

_Well does that put it into prospective for you,yeah now your probably really interested in the story right?Well as I was saying and as you now know it started with a kiss but I better not start there,lets go back to about a month ago,when I first arrived to Ouran Academy._

I stared up at my new school,Ouran Academy as it was called.This had to be the largest school I had ever seen in my entire life but it's academics were well known for being the best so I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
Sighing I walked through the double gated entrance and finally through the school.Considering how quiet it was once I actually walked in,I assumed everyone was in class so I took my time wandering the halls.I was the best at getting lost and I really didn't feel like trying to be a track star and sprint around the school looking for all my classes once my current class let out.

Door after door after door,I passed and for the oddest reason I felt sea sick,grabbing onto my stomach I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes.Taking in long breathes and holding them must have made the time pass quickly because before anything else it was lunch time.Other students passed me,each glancing at me or actually taking the time to stare,this only made me more sick.I could never figure out how these spoiled brats got to be rich while others had to work all their life and never see half the money these kids spent in a day.I suppose they were born into it,inherited it maybe or their family simply had the means and I suppose intelligence to earn it.I guess I shouldn't complain,it's not like I was poor but I wasn't rich like them;I had money,well my parents money,so I actually lived a rather descent life.

After the hall had cleared I pushed myself off the wall I was leaned against and headed for the dining hall.Slowly I pulled the door open and peered in,everyone was scattered around talking and grabbing there lunch.Suddenly the door pushed open,I shot around to come face to face or rather face to chest with a guy,way taller than me.I looked up his hair was black and his eyes were dark grey,blinking I finally got that he must have wanted in so I slide over to the side and let him pass.As he walked in I noticed a smaller boy,a lot smaller actually even smaller than me,walking with him.This boy had blond hair and from the looks brown eyes but what made him appear more younger than I'm guessing he was,was the stuffed pink rabbit he had in his arms.

Following suit,I finally made my way into the dining hall,looking around it was a lot bigger once you stepped inside.I walked over to get my food,at least until I saw the prices,suddenly I wasn't as hungry as I thought.I sighed and walked over to an empty spot,sitting there I stared at my hands but eventually I pulled out a notebook and started to write;nothing in particular just some random things that came to mind.

Boredom ensued my classes that occurred after my lunch hour,not surprising though,I tend to get bored rather easy.During free period I thought it best to just walk around more,yes it is boring but maybe just maybe I could find something to do.Up on the third floor I walked until I passed a room known as the Third Music Room.

_Not one,oh and certainly not two but three music rooms.How idiotic. _I thought to myself.Taking a chance at what could possibly lye within this room,I opened the doors.A blinding light forced me to put up my arm to shield my eyes,rose petals swirled out towards me like a small twister in a horizontal pattern and finally a word so well known rang through my ears the voices sounding almost sincere 'Welcome' these voices called.

"Eh?Who is that?" I recognized the small boy,he had been following the extremely tall guy who just so happen to be in the room as well.  
"I don't know I've never seen him before." This boy looked strangely like the short blond,the difference between the two was this guy was tall and had lavender colored eyes,other than that he had the bright blond hair.

"Um,welcome to the Host Club I'm Fujioka Haruhi." This guy had brown hair and eyes to match but for the oddest reason I couldn't help but think he looked rather much like a girl.  
"Sorry.I'm Nakamura Hiro,did you say this was the Host Club?" My voice was rather scratchy,I think I was still nervous about this new school.  
"Yes this is the Host Club,it's a pleasure to meet you Hiro."

"We're Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." Two boys walked up to me,they were twins with orange hair and amber eyes.  
"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call me Hunny and this is Morinozuka Takashi but you can call him Mori"the small blond said as he walked over to the tall dark haired guy.  
"Ootori Kyoya,if you are wondering." This guy was about as tall as the taller blond,he had black hair and brown-grey eyes which were well fitted with thin framed glasses.

"I am Suoh Tamaki." The tall blond stepped up to me and took my hand in his,he drew me in close so that our faces were but a mere few inches apart while he cupped my chin.

"I am the Prince Type."  
"Type"I questioned.  
"Yes.The Hitachiins are the 'Little Devil Types'.Honey is the 'Loti-Shota Type'.His ever tall cousin,Mori is the 'Wild Type'.Kyoya over there is the 'Cool Type' and then of course Haruhi is our 'Natural Type'."  
"Uh huh.So then what exactly is it that the 'Host Club' does?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me,so despite the fact that I was uncomfortable while this almost complete stranger held me,I asked questions.

"We as hosts must provide fortune to girls..." Tamaki,as I knew him now,started to ramble after releasing me.I backed up until I felt the handle of the doors,I was ready to make a break for it but it seemed fate had other plans.

"Are you not staying"Kyoya asked.  
"Why would I say?"  
"Curiosity."

_This is how I met the host club and all their glorious members,sure you'd think I was being sarcastic but truthfully I wasn't.I'm glad I got to meet them,for had I not;my life would have not been the same.It all started with a kiss.This is what you were expecting to see but like I said I had to start back to a month before that,so now you know how I met them.You probably want to know what happens after that.Well that's for next time but for now I leave you with a preview of what's to come:_

I let out another sigh,this school had it's perks it's just to bad I didn't know about the Host Club before.Now it seems they want to be my friend,can I really be friends with these people?And why is Haruhi always frustrated when the twins follow him into the changing room?They are all guys after all.Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**So personally I believe this took me a really,really long time to get done.For this I say sorry because I know some were waiting for part two.Well I hope I did things correctly,if I didn't I'd really appreciate if you tell me but make sure you tell me what.Anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.This story is purely fan made and is in no way associated with Ouran's author or publishers.

One week.That's how long I've been at Ouran,after my first day though I'd have to say:this school is like no other.The Host Club is something else,I mean a group of guys exploiting women for profit,that is how it is seen by most outside of this school.Personally I don't know quite what to make of it just yet,we'll see how that all works out.

Classes were nothing interesting,never really have been.When free period came I was more than thrilled,I planned to go home,sleep and just be the normal lazy...

"Everyone wants to see you at the Host Club,"the ever elusive twins said as each of them took one of my arms.I think,in this one week,I have already grown use to these two dragging me off for some random reason or another.  
"Hiro,we have a question for you"Tamaki said in all seriousness.

"Sorry I'm late I had an accident and got water all over my uniform"Haruhi came rushing through the door dressed in a sweatshirt and some baggy pants.  
"Huh.It's fine.Kaoru,Hikaru"Tamaki commanded.  
"Yes mi-lord"the two said saluting.  
"Fetch Haruhi the spair uniform."  
"Yes mi-lord." Before anything else could be done,the twins were leading Haruhi into the dressing room.

"Get out"Haruhi semi-shouted shoving both boys out of the curtain.I tilted my head in confusion then suddenly I was jerked around and I had Tamaki's face directly in front of mine.  
"Yeah"I said meekly.  
"We have a question."  
"Okay?"  
"Would you like to join the Host Club?"  
"J...Join?"  
"Yes,become a host and work with us here." Tamaki had stepped back and was gazing around while speaking,fully proud of all of this.  
"Why?Why would you want me to join?"

"Because you could bring in a great deal of profit."  
"That is not why,don't listen to him,"Tamaki said glaring at Kyoya.  
"I don't know."  
"Well you think about it but for now,once Haruhi changes,we should go play a commoner game."  
"Commoner game?"  
"Yes.We'll play hide-and-seek."  
"Hide...and...seek?" I raised my eyebrow,was this guy for real?I mean hide-and-seek is such a young child thing,why would any self respecting,high class,intelligent...

"54...55...56..."Tamaki called while the rest of us rushed around to hide in various places.I sat in the middle of the maze,I had gotten completely lost and I felt like an idiot.

"Huh,"I sighed and leaned back on my palms."I wonder how long it'll take them to find me?"  
"What are you doing?" I turned around to see one of the twins,from the part in his hair I guessed it to be Hikaru.  
"Oh you know...sitting around.Where's your double?"  
"Hiding somewhere else." Hikaru's eyes narrowed on me,I think it was because I said his 'double'.  
"You don't by chance know the way out from here,do you,"I asked leaning back more so I could see him better.  
"Lost?"  
"Just a bit."  
"Come on,"Hikaru extended his hand down,at first I just stared at it then at him.Finally I grabbed hold and he pulled me up.  
"You sure are lite"he said glancing at me from the corner of his eye as we walked.  
"Heh.Thanks,I think."

I could actually feel the confusion in the air,I wonder if they knew.

"Found you"Tamaki shouted from behind Hikaru and I.  
"I was lost,does it really count?"  
"Yep,your it."  
"No,schools out I'm going home."

"Aw,Hiro-Chan your leaving,"Hunny whined.  
"Yeah,I need to get home."  
"So are you going to join,"Tamaki said in an overly excited tone.  
"I don't know,I'll think about it"I said and hurried home.

Home life was very different than school life,my older brother had recently come out the closet and my parents hadn't taken it to well.There was a lot of tension.

"Hi mom"I said walking in.  
"Hey sweetie." Her voice was dull,same as it had been since that day.My mother now spends about 98 percent of her time cooking or baking something,I think it takes her mind off of it.My father was even worse,he hadn't spoken much;he had become like a ghost,a simple shadow that only caught the corner of your eye and if you turned around,you saw nothing.

"So how has your first week been,"my brother asked just as I was about to open the door to my room.  
"It's been...interesting."  
"Meet any cute boys?"  
"Mamoru,their to young for you."  
"I was talking about for you."  
"Yeah sure I met an entire Host Club.Aren't you proud?Oh did I tell you they want me to join?"  
"Hiro.That is not funny.What's this Host Club like?"

"I think I liked it better when you were busy trying to figure yourself out."  
"Haha,seriously what are they like?"  
"They're...okay.I think I'm going to join but not until next week."  
"Why next week?"  
"I'd kind of like to see what they're like more.Now do you have anymore questions?"  
"Alright,alright I get it I'll butt out."  
"Seriously I want nothing to do with your butt."

Mamoru and I both laughed as he walked away and I went into my room,while my mother and father were taking it horrible I just found that my brother and I could talk like sisters.Sure it sounded bad but strangely he had agreed with me that day:

Lying on my bed I stared up at my ceiling,I was bored to say the least.My parents would be home soon and my brother had been acting strange,while thinking there was a knock on my door.

"Come in Mamoru"I called sighing.

"Uh,how'd you know it was me?"  
"Your the only other one home." I glanced at him,like he was crazy.  
"Oh,yeah right,"he said as he closed the door.  
"What's up?"  
"Can I talk to you,before mom and dad?"  
"Of course,come sit." I gestured him over next to me but instead he pulled out my desk chair and sat in it backwards,his head was down and I could tell he was avoiding eye contact with me.  
"Mamoru,what's up?" I said sitting up,worry filling me.  
"Uh,I don't know how you're going to take this...but I figured I could tell you before mom and dad."  
"Mamoru are you in some kind of trouble?" The way he was acting made me frantic,he was always calm and had the answers now he seemed scared.  
"No I'm not in trouble,well I guess if you look at it differently I suppose you could say I was in trouble."  
"Just tell me."  
"I uh,...came to a realization not to long ago."  
"Cut the the soft spoken talk and just tell me."  
"I like guys."  
"So do I."  
"No Hiro,I don't think you get it.I LIKE guys."  
"Yeah I get it your gay and...?"  
"You don't care?" The way he looked at me was priceless,he seemed so surprised that I was so excepting of this.He put his head down again,this was probably more hard for him then I was understanding;I got up and walked over to him,standing behind him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him.  
"Truly it doesn't bother me,now your kind of like a sister I can talk too."  
"Hehe,yeah I suppose your right,"he laughed a bit while placing his hands on mine."Thanks Hiro"he said before getting up and walking for the door.

"Kids,we're back!"  
"Guess it's time to talk to them."  
"It'll be okay"I said walking over and taking his hand"I promise."

_Like I said he agreed with me,from them on he and I were a little closer.Mostly because of how our parents were acting but none the less he and I had become closer._

_The next day at school I thought would be normal,just get up go to school,see the Host Club and come home.Instead it was more bizarre than anything I could ever describe._

"Why do I have to go to the Host Club?"  
"Tamaki asked us,to ask you,if you wouldn't mind grabbing Haruhi once he was done dressing.We all are dressed for todays theme,he should almost be done,"Kaoru said from my left.  
"Plus we knew you wouldn't mind,"Hikaru said from my right.  
"Fine,I'll go get him,"I said sighing as I headed off in the direction of the Third Music Room.

"Haruhi,"I said poking my head in the door.Nothing.I walked in the rest of the way and up to the curtain."Haruhi are you in there?" Again nothing.I sighed and walked over to the other door just walking in was a big mistake.Haruhi jerked around in shock,eyes buldging.  
"I'm so sorry,"I shouted slamming the door.

_Now that wasn't the strange part.What was,was the fact that Haruhi was in a bra and had boobs.So you think I'd assume something like a cross dresser and truthfully I did.No one had mentioned this and me being as small minded as I am,completely forgot to knock.That day was bizarre and one of those days you say later,'Hey I'll tell my kids about this'.On that day,I found out that Haruhi wasn't a he.No in fact Haruhi was a she..._


End file.
